particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhiannon Aurora
Rhiannon Victora Aurora was an author, Member of Parliament and activist as well as the former leader of 3Right. She was considered a revolutionary figure in 3Right, and was known for her extremely right-wing views on unions and religion. Despite being born in Selucia, she travelled to Luthori in 3975 - after the Factio Tri-Dextrum collapsed. Early Life Upbringing Rhiannon was born Rhiannon Victoria Florence on the 21st September 3939, while Alexandrina Tarquinii was Primus Magistratus of Selucia. She was born to a banker father and unemployed mother in Auroria, the Capital of Selucia. Despite having grown up in a middle-class household, she was rarely treated to anything as her father believed she would not succeed in life if she was to be coddled. Her father was a staunch conservative, running for Senator in Auroria in 3940 and winning (until resigning in 3946), and an active member of Factio Tri-Dextrum. Education She started her education at an unknown nursery before moving to Auroria Patriarchal Primary and Secondary - where she did well academically. At age 19, Aurora went to law school in the heavily prestigious city of Triarium - where the King Alexus I was living. She was considered a very intelligent student, who was not one to party at campus or take illicit drugs. She was very well behaved and had always gotten excellent grades. She graduated in 3951. Politics Early and Mid Politics (3967-3985) Rhiannon then continued to run successfully for Senator in Victoria - which she retained until the party fell apart in 3974. She was a successful Senator and well liked by her constituents, and was picked out from other Senators. She ran for Consul under the party unsuccessfully. After the collapse of the party, Rhiannon moved with her husband and children to Luthori where she became a local anti-union activist in Orange. 3Right Leadership (3985-3987) Rhiannon Aurora took control of the 3Right, running alone in the leadership election of 3985. She then continued to be extremely active, being a guest speaker at many right-wing events and campaigning for 3Right. She was fairly successful, and in 3986 she saw her first election in Luthori. Due to her strong speeches in the commons, she had made a long list of enemies and so switched her contested seat from the heaven of one of her arch-enemies, Neo-Conservative stronghold Orange, to Yodukan. There, she won her seat along with 7 other of the 14mps elected. After a reprimand, as seen below, she was kicked from the House of Commons. She then resigned as leader of 3Right. She was replaced by Larissa Newton as leader. International Three Right Organisation (3981-3996) Rhiannon Aurora was elected to serve as a chairwoman in the International Three-Right Organisation in the 3981 chairpersons election. She later won a second term in 3986. Her scandal with her language has not effected her standing in the group. The group later forced her to take a position in 3Right, as an advisor and leader of the more right wing faction, 2nd-Right. 1st-Right and 3rd-Right were unhappy with this decision, but respected it. Aurora eventually had here last term empire in 3996, and she was unable to run again. Writing Aurora, since leaving 3Right, has written several books on the International Three-Right Organisation. Rhiannon's book - Third-Right - has often been cited as one of the best right-wing political books of that whole century by right-wingers. It was heavily in-depth about her beliefs. Criticism Rhiannon has always been heavily criticized by other parties.In debates, Aurora is usually considered to be very aggressive. She often used violent and aggressive language as well as swearing to get her point across during her first year as leader. She later turned down her aggression. First Debate Her first debate, on unions, is infamous. It was a heated debated with the CUP's George Anderson. It was ended by his departure. During the debate, she argued passionately for a ban on trade unions. It was rejected, but not after staunch attacks. It led to a warning on her behavior. |320px]] Reprimand After a second cussing attack on the HSP politician Clare Pallet, she was reprimanded by the house of Commons of Luthori unanimously. She was therefore forced to leave the house of commons, and then returned back to Selucia. Personal Life Rhiannon was married to Rexus Levitus Aurora, who she married in 3963, though in the wake of her reprimand they did have a period of separation. They had three children, called Maximus Tarquinius Aurora, Alexandria Victoria Aurora and Sara Vilveticus Aurora.